Just give me a chance
by jareid90
Summary: A rooftop, a story, and her room. Riarkle just a little fluffly one-shot .


Just give me a chance

Six months had gone by since Lucas, and Riley had become an official couple. In those six months they both slowly started to realize they were holding on too something that had felt for each other in the 7th grade . A perception of what they both thought it was suppose to be like, and they slowly both noticed their was something else, or really someone else each of them wanted. After Riley, and Maya sat at the bay window discussing it all. Riley was happy when she finally convinced Maya to go after Lucas that her feelings for him were gone, and she was so sorry for not seeing it sooner.

A few nights after everything was sorted Riley was laying on a blanket on her roof staring up at the stars. She wasn't sad over breaking up with Lucas. Maybe a bit disappointed she had let it go on for so long, but mostly she was trying to get herself to stop thinking of Farkle. She heard someone walking up, and without even looking over she knew who it was.

"Hey Farkle" Riley couldn't help, but smile at how he always had the best, and worst timing to show up to talk to her.

"I just came to check on you." Farkle said softly as he started to lay down next to her putting his head on her crooked elbow like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Riley wiggled a bit when his hair grazed her arm making her heart race, but she kept her eyes on the sky. "I Already told you I was okay Farkle."

"Do I need to move am I hurting you?" Farkle had felt the wiggle , and thought maybe she wasn't comfortable.

Riley swallowed lightly "Oh no not at all Farkle I'm happy your here." He wasn't hurting her, but he was making the whole think of him only as friend thing much harder. Farkle noticing the uneasiness in her voice decided he would distract with a story. "Face me Riley...Please. I want to tell you a story."

Always up for a story Riley turned at the same time Farkle did they were so close their noses were almost touching. He smelt like tea tree oil, and mint which Riley found soothing as it ran through her senses. Trying to keep her mind on his story, and not him she put her eye's on his waiting for him to start.

Knowing that look meant she was Ready Farkle started to speak quietly. "There is a constellation made up of two people in love up there. Perseus, and Andromeda." Riley smiled brightly already knowing Farkle knew her well enough to tell her a love story.

"On his way home from a mission, Perseus saw a beautiful woman chained to a rock by her parents, and rescued her." Though she heard every word she also couldn't help, but notice the sparkle in his eye's as he spoke. He always lit up when he spoke about anything to her, and it made her feel special even if her feelings for him weren't returned in the same way.

"Poseidon, god of the sea, had a problem with it and sent a monster to destroy them. Perseus defeated the monster, then asked to marry Andromeda." The way Farkle spoke so passionately about the story when she knew sometimes he got confused by certain emotions. She wondered if he really felt emotional about the story, or if he was telling it like he was to make her happy. Either way he was amazing, and she wondered why it had taken her so long for to see he was always there for her.

"Finding her promised to her uncle, he killed the uncle, and married her. They fought fate, and to this day are together, dancing on the north celestial pole." The last part made Riley want to cry, but also the fate part with the fighting made her bite her lip. Did he also feel the same way? Did he also seem them as two lovers who had overcome life obstacles to get to be together? Out of all the stories he could of told he picked that one, and of all nights told it to her right now. It was too risky though since she didn't know if it was true,or not. Before she even realized she was moving until she quickly kissed Farkle quickly on the lips. When she realized what she had done she quickly got up trying to get as far away from Farkle as possible.

While making her way too the stairs Riley spoke Loud, and erratically. "Oh wow look at the time!" She stared at her bare wrist acting as if she had a watch on it. "Sorry about that...I got to in to the story. I know you don't feel the sa..." Riley nervously played with her hair as she stopped herself before continuing "I mean Thank you for the beautiful Story Farkle. I feel much better, and I hope you have a goodnight." After that she sprinted down the stairs heading straight for her room . She couldn't believe she had done that, and what if she loses Farkle now. Deep down she knew Farkle wouldn't leave, but with how tight her nerves were, thinking straight was hard to do right now.

As she soon as she made it to her room she went to the window knowing more then likely he was going to pop up. Right as she locked it there was Farkle staring at her this look in his eyes that made her tilt her head at him as he started to speak "Riley let me in...Please?"

Shaking her head then turning her gaze away from him "No Farkle Just go home."

"Come on Riley I just want to talk to you" Even his voice made her want to give in to him. Just wanting to get him to go so she could get herself together before she had to hear him tell her he didn't like her the same way.

Whipping her head to face them as she crossed her arms against her chest "Just go home Farkle..I don't want you here. I already know that you are going to say, and I don't want to deal with it right now." They both stared down each other neither of them making any attempts to move as they hashed it out for a minute.

"Oh really, and what am I going to say Riley?"

"You are going to bring up what I did up there."

"What that you KISSED me?"

"Yes exactly that Farkle! I already know how you feel about it."

"How can you know how I feel about it?" At this point you could hear the growing irritation in his voice, but he stayed calm.

Riley started making her way to the window again as she started to mess with the curtain as she said the last thing "Because all we are only ever going to be friend's since you love me, and Maya the same." Now goodnight Farkle." As she said that she let the curtain down as it covered up her window.

(A few second's later we are now with Farkle)

When Riley closed the curtain on him Farkle sat down on the balcony for a second. His mind going around in circles, and he was slightly irritated Riley had just decided his feelings for him. Farkle had noticed he had loved Riley a few months ago, but it came with the revelation that Riley has always been the one for him.

When he remembered Riley was still with Lucas, and Smackle had left him recently so he had pushed it all down deciding it was bad timing. So he decided he would rather have Riley in his life then not at all, but then the break up happened. First thing Farkle did was go talk to Lucas, and Maya who both approved even though Lucas thought it had came out of nowhere, but Maya just stated that she figured it would happen one day.

With their approval he had planned to tell her tonight, but when he saw how sad she looked he assumed she was still trying to get over Lucas. Using his genius brain he figured he would at least tell her a story about two lovers conquering the world to be together. So in a way he told her without actually telling her so for a few months longer he could hold it in all over again.

Then the unexpected twist Riley kissed him, and even though it wasn't that long it had made Farkle truly see how much he loved Riley. It was the kind of kiss that let Farkle know he could never be happier then he would be with her. Before he could react though she ran away from him though he had to admit she looked really cute all flustered. Now we are here, and Farkle was back out of his mind when he decided that no time would be better then this. With a quick text to Auggie who he hoped was still awake he made his way up to Riley's apartment.

(Auggie's room)

Auggie was just laying on his bed reading comic book when the cell phone his parent's had got him for emergencies went off. Only a few people had that number so when he picked it up he wasn't surprised to see it was Farkle. The message read " Hey Aug's it's me Farkle. I really need to talk to your sister, but she locked her window. Please help me out it's important?" Without a second thought Auggie got up, and went to the front door when he heard the light knock. "Is that you Farkle?" He just wanting to make sure it wasn't a stranger, or something.

"Yeah, Aug's it's me." The voice let him know it was Farkle so he opened the door, and got a good look at his face. Right away he knew how important it truly was, and he was happy he got to help. "I know that face..Just be good to my sister okay. I'm trusting you."

Watching him for a second Farkle thought about asking how Auggie knew, but he didn't have the time so he nodded sticking his pinky out to Auggie."I pinky promise that I'll be amazing to your sister." Auggie wrapped his pinky around Farkle's then walked away satisfied leaving just Farkle in the living room. Who with a deep breathe started to focus on the task at hand.

(Now we come back to Riley in her room)

Grabbing her fitted sheet Riley started to fix her bed trying to do anything not to think about it. Though the sheet kept fighting with her every time she got one end on the other would pop up. She almost had it on again when it popped off again, and not knowing if it was the sheet, or what had just occurred, but she felt really frustrated. "I can't even get this stupid blanket right! Why do I never do anything right..I can't even get a guy to like me the right way..." Riley blew out a frustrated breath before turning around not expecting who was at her door.

It felt as all the air had been sucked out of the room as her eye's met Farkle's. The way he stood there with his hands at his sides, and his eyebrows crinkled together while his eye's seemed liked they were almost glowing from the little light still coming through the closed window into her room. She wanted to move, but it felt as if she was stuck there so she decided to talk instead. "I thought I told..."

Mid-way through her thought Farkle came towards her making Riley's voice get caught in her throat. The determination in his eyes made her lose all thoughts, and when he was only inches from her she felt his hands go around her waist. It made her skin tingle as a shiver went down her spine, and when Farkle pulled her in tight that is when Riley lost all coherent thought.

Within a split second after that Farkle's lips were now on hers. It was as if time was standing still, and her heart was screaming finally at the feeling rising inside of her chest. That one kiss let her know something she kind of already knew. Farkle had her hooked, and she would follow him to the end of the universe as long as she was where he was. When Farkle pulled away she tried to catch her breath, but still couldn't get a thought to make sense.

"Can I talk now?" Farkle took his hand off her waist, and placed on her cheek as she nodded letting Farkle know he could go on. Making sure he had her full attention he squeezed her waist again making her squeak. He couldn't help But smile at that reaction. "So I would hope by now you know you were very wrong, and I am in love with you. Why do you think I told you that story Riley...Actually why do you even think I learned about a story like that. It was for you Riley. You have my whole heart, and I think deep down I always knew that. Oh, and lastly I will love you the right way for the rest of our lives if you let me."

With a small giggle Riley felt like her whole face was on fire from how much she was blushing. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Farkle?" Trying to calm her heart enough so she could keep talking. With a smirk Farkle ran his thumb across her cheek "Well I'm not asking out myself toots! So please be my lady?"

The memories of the one time Farkle tried to flirt with Missy just to help her reminded her even more of how Farkle has just always been there. She would always want him there, and with a huge smile she cleared her throat with her big doe brown eyes lost in his "Yes I'll be your lady Farkle! And I love you too maybe even more then you love me."

"Psh you do not!" His heart was bursting from her answer, but that last part made him want to prove how he in fact loved her more. "Oh I don't do I?" Riley slipped out his arm's as she made her way to her bed.

"Trust me it is mathematically impossible for you too love me more." He got to the bed first as he pulled her down to cuddle a loud giggle came out from Riley as she laid her head on his chest. She felt Farkle's arm wrap around her making her heart soar. "And that is still my favorite sound so I win!" Riley decided to let him win for now, because she already knew she was the winner as she spent the rest of the night with her boyfriend talking about the stars, Pluto, and everything else in between.


End file.
